<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little pig won’t you let me in? by Blowflyboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436786">Little pig won’t you let me in?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blowflyboy/pseuds/Blowflyboy'>Blowflyboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Floor (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Belts, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Could be read as reader I guess?, Crying, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Finger Sucking, First Person, Google translated German, Kinky sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spit As Lube, experimental writing style, lack of prep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blowflyboy/pseuds/Blowflyboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Hans Volter fucking some random dude. That’s it, that’s the fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hans Volter/Just some guy, Hans Volter/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little pig won’t you let me in?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t know who could possibly want this. Other than me. But to my fellow people of questionable taste: I bring gifts of great filth. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Muscles strained, legs trembling, and flesh searing hot to the touch. Back bent, and flaming skin embracing frozen steel. Metallic gleam shimmering beneath me. It felt as though my entire world ached.</p><p> </p><p>Rough hands on my legs, caressing my hips, firmly pressed upon my shoulders. A ghosting trail snaking up, exploring all the grooves and curves that sculpt my body, taking their sweet time as they go. Then at the summit they cease their dancing for a moment, just an aching moment, before the digits begin their dissent back downwards. This time having slowed to a crawl. I feel them ghost along the bottom of my shoulder blades in spine-chilling unison. They stop just a tad below, nestled right in the valley of my shoulder blades for a sudden pressure to weigh upon me. My body is racked with a hard shiver as the unforgiving coolness of metal presses against my barren flesh. While one hand stays to pin me down I feel the other retract. Soon the free hand makes its return to my form as it caresses from the nook of my knee all the way up to the naked flesh of my ass. I am assaulted by the rippling shivers coursing up my body. Then, so suddenly, this familiar gentleness is lost as the hand comes crashing down with a sharp smack. And I can't help the small whimper that escapes past my parted lips only for me to gently grasp my bottom lip between my teeth. A dark chuckle erupts from close behind me, and I can almost hear the devilish grin on it's owners face. I feel his presence draw towards me, bending to hover over my ear,<br/>"Do you like that little piggy?" voice low like the hum of a generator, dripping with a lustful charm. Once the question is spoken those rough, unforgiving hands give my behind a firm, but not unpleasant, squeeze as if to apologize. My only reply is a quick, concise nod. I'm met with another smack, and it's harder and louder and <em>better</em>. It leaves a crisp sting that feels sinfully good, and god does that make me beg for more. Another groan, biting down on my lip a little harder, and eyes fluttering.</p><p>”Do. You. Like. That?” Voice harsh and demanding, and yet so pleasant to hear. As I open my mouth to speak a hand comes crashing down again, colliding with my form, sting flaring up, and I can’t help the needy “Yes!” That comes tumbling out of my mouth. Another squeeze sets the ache and the sting aflame, tears prick at my eyes. When it begins to fade to a dull candle flame I notice the vanishing pressure from between my shoulder blades.</p><p> </p><p>Hands like they own my body, gentle one minute and harsh the next. Placed amongst every inch of yearning flesh and muscle, enveloping my aching cock, grabbing the stinging flesh of my ass. Strokes that are gentle and easily rhythmic. I hum, just as pleased with this as much as what has already come and gone.</p><p>“Good boy. Behaving so well for daddy.” I reply with an appreciative moan and I receive a gentle smack in return. Even that delicate assault brings back the stinging sensation, the burning heat. So I attempt to shift onto my back, only to be stopped by a hand to press me down into the warming metal beneath me.</p><p>“Bad boy.” he's almost chipper. Playful but dark. The absence of his hand at my back is soon followed by a clink and the sound of leather across fabric. I can't help but groan knowing exactly what's coming. Then, instead of what I had expected, those rough hands grab hold of both of my wrists, and a cool leather snakes around them.</p><p>“Oh,” I breathe, I smile.</p><p>“Does this little piggy need to be shown some real discipline?” Perfectly punctuating his sentence is another hard smack to the ass. Without much thought I find myself vigorously shaking my head.</p><p> </p><p>A hand returns to my aching cock. An absence gone that I hadn't quite realized was there. The strokes are different, hurried this time. Quick movements up and down, up and down. It's teasing in its ways. Too fast to hit that sweet spot, but so close. And as I get lost in it's teasing, and a restlessness grows in my body, it suddenly halts.</p><p>“Open wide, my little pig.” He doesn't have to ask twice. Fingers force their way in, breaching my lips, even though I’ll always fully oblige. Instantly I'm sucking eagerly, a gross little cacophony of slurping fills our ears.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>A finger intruding tight flesh, stretching and spreading slickness with its invasion. A soft burn. Then it grows, two digits working their way in and out, two digits bringing a pleasantly unpleasant burn. He’s always been impatient like this. Moans have now become groans, even despite the hand still wrapped around my leaking cock. The strokes once intent on pleasure have become lazy and filled with distraction. I force a moan from deep inside me, coaxing more.</p><p>”I’m growing quite impatient my little pig.” Hot breath against my ear, carrying lustful whispers with it.</p><p>”You wouldn’t mind pushing it would you?” I vigorously shake my head although I’m not sure I agree with what my body says. A dark chuckle rumbles behind me. I can feel it in my bones, on my skin, slipping through the cracks in my mind.</p><p>”No, you wouldn’t mind.” He purrs. Fingers slipping out to ghost along my ass, my thighs, roaming along flesh so full of need. It fills my mind with distraction, swirling together with the thoughts and memories of passion previously exchanged. But it all comes crashing down.</p><p> </p><p>Eager pressure begging for entrance where flesh and muscle beg for patience in return. Pain and pleasure mixing together to create a poisonous concoction. I can’t help the tears falling from my eyes or the whines tumbling from my mouth. Rough thrusts send me jolting forwards in waves even as I cling desperately to the edge of the table. Like a metal raft on a relentlessly storming ocean.</p><p>”Ah, my little pig you’re so much tighter this way.” He says with a hum. I feel his fingers begin to trace along my spine, all the way from the base of my neck down to the cleft of my ass. Then his fingers are grabbing ahold of the flesh to dig sharp nails in and bring a sweet sting back to the surface. The assault of thrusting hips begins to slowly build its way to a steady rhythm and once it’s there it slows. Losing its harsh nature, turning more passionate, more thoughtful. There’s a pause at the end of each motion, stopping to slip as deep as possible. I can feel the pain ebb quietly, making room for genuine pleasure. An arm wraps around my neck to reel me in, pulling and stretching muscles and bone to their limit. His warm breathe and coaxing grunts drifting into my ear, and nails still dug into tender flesh. Biting intently at the sore flesh of my lip, tears still stinging in my eyes as a particularly passionate thrust reaches to my very depths. Teeth dig too deep, metallic warmth eagerly coats my mouth.</p><p><br/><br/>A stuttering thrust, exhausted grunts, white hot orgasm filling me to the brim. Cock still begging for attention. Fingertips brushing my burning skin as they work to undo my leather shackles. I’m finally released from their binding grip but they have something else in mind for me. White searing pain seizes my body as leather cracks against abused flesh. A choked cry fills the air and fresh tears erupt from my eyes. A new relentless assault begins.</p><p>”It’s time to cum for daddy little pig.” It’s a demanding growl spoken right into my ear. I must obey. I <em>want</em> to obey.</p><p> </p><p>Moans begin to tumble endlessly from my mouth, restraint having been lost long ago. Another lash of the belt, and another, and another. The room is filled with nothing but the sounds of leather upon flesh and the moans it brings. I can feel the pleasure building up my orgasm just from this endless assault. I know better than to touch myself but I find my hands absently wandering to my cock. My eyes fall closed as I wrap my hand around my length, just the touch has a moan from the deepest depths of my body filling the air. But it’s short lived as my wrists are seized by rough hands to be pinned to the metal table. It’s accompanied by a threatening, dangerous growl. The grip on my wrists is unbelievably tight and the pressure of them being forced against the table has an ache growing in them. It’s almost too much. I screw my eyes shut, my teeth digging into my lip, skin burning and aching. The last punishing whip of the belt undoes it all. A full body shiver dominates my body as my vision goes white. The warmth of euphoria washes over me as cum begins to pool beneath me.</p><p>”Ich liebe dich mein Schatz.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>